


Pretty Little Rebel

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Femme!Lucifer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer discovers some kind of love that he’s never experienced before all thanks to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post [[x]](http://www.yahoo.com) and twinkifer’s [Fresh To Death](http://www.yahoo.com) tag.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of services. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

Lucifer’s a senior and self-proclaimed ruler of high school, which always seemed a bit bizarre to the new students. Lucifer was a relatively tall, blond, broad shoulders and hips, a few piercings on his ears and a penchant for wearing tights. Dark tights paired up with floral skirts that are far above the knee to pretty blouses that show his collarbone. There’s a ruby red bow clipped to the side of his short hair that matches the color on his lips, bright with sin and dirty little secrets. But you never trifle with a Milton and you certainly don’t trifle with Lucifer. The new ones always have to learn the hard way.

Despite the coiled beauty Lucifer exhumes, there is venom in his teeth. He can cripple with a few choice words. Have wrists snapped. Can make life a living and torturous hell without having to life a finger. The charismatic enigma sits on his throne in the ramada during lunch, sharing clove cigarettes with Gabriel and watching the school pay their respects to the Milton clan by keeping their distance. Sometimes they’ll joke that they’re gods reincarnated, Lucifer immediately likens himself to Aphrodite. The teens will call him by the title and Lucifer would only let his head tilt higher with pride and composure. 

The school swoons when Lucifer moves through the hallways and Lucifer’s a glutton for love and being loved. It feeds the empty space in his being that he doesn’t address by name. When it’s not being praised by all, he drowns the space with loud music, beer and pot. 

Ah, but to be by the school’s Aphrodite is an honor. For Lucifer to curl his fingers into yours and show you off to the world is a sign of rank. Bartholomew was Lucifer’s recent ex. Strong jaw, matching blond hair, wicked grin and a baby-blue-eyed soccer player. They liked to fuck in the library near the history books and the laid out study space of tables and chairs tucked nearby. This was, certainly, what love looked like. Other students would just have to look right to see the sight of Lucifer bent over, red lips parted with Bartholomew pushing himself eagerly into him. If more students happened to shamelessly move to the section during lunch hour, the couple never seemed to be bothered by it. Instead Barthlomew would lay himself on the floor and have the school’s Aphrodite ride him, lace panties pulled to the side and cream-kissed backside moving in vain presentation. This was love. 

The entire school mourns the loss of that relationship when the two break it off. 

So it’s a bit of a surprise when word get out that Lucifer is eyeing the new kid. Two brothers just moved into town and enrolled in the high school. The eldest has full lips, thick eyelashes and freckles dancing across his cheekbones that has the vain and pretentious Milton family humming in approval. The youngest is struggling to grow into himself, hair a floppy mess of brown with clothes that never seem to fit quite right on him. He has his head stuck in a book and doesn’t seem that eager to mingle with the crowd unlike his brother. His name is Sam. Lucifer likes the youngest’s face and hands, but his siblings snort in derision. There are more aesthetically pleasing fish in the sea. 

So Lucifer nods in agreement, fixes his lipstick and nixes Sam on his list. It’s a month later, in the middle of November, does he run into Sam. The two of them are making their way to class and it begins to rain. Clad in snug jeans, boots and a peacoat, his head is not protected from the onslaught of icy water. Before his hair can become damp and makeup begin to run, the rain stops just above him. There’s Sam Winchester, right by his side and holding up an umbrella with a nervous smile crawling on his lips. 

His hair is beginning to become a brown mop of wet locks, not wanting to intrude and push himself into the small space the umbrella provided. “Thanks,” Lucifer gives a smile of his own, fingers busy fixing his hair. Sam shifts in discomfort, wiping at his face before the blond slides a little bit further in an offering of space. Sam mumbles his own thanks, seems embarrassed by it before moving under the umbrella. Their shoulders briefly brush against the other. 

“I’m Sam, by the way. Can I…walk you to class?” 

The infallible blond gives a nod, giving his class room number and the two are walking across the soggy campus. They walk in silence, Sam careful to lead them around puddles before he’s opening the door into one of the buildings. Lucifer gives his thanks again before turning to walk through the hallway, already half an hour late to his first hour and simply not caring. 

“Uh…Lucifer?” Sam’s voice breaks through, causing Lucifer to pause and turn around. Poor boy looks like a bit like a drowned rat. “You look really pretty today,” he stumbles out, nearly bolting out of the building with flushed cheeks before Lucifer could respond. The blond is all smiles for the rest of the day before telling his siblings that he wants Sam. He wants Sam Winchester all for himself.

————————————————————————————————————

The Milton family believe they’re invincible. Gods. Their parents are rarely at home. They each have their own credit card and trust fund to splurge on when they hit that magic age. Pampered, abandoned trust fund babies living in extravagance and splurging on material needs to feel whole. They’re confidant they can jump off cliffs and land perfectly on both feet. Even Michael, blasphemous with his own vices, has yet to be smote by God.

They each have their sins. Lucifer enjoys playing with uppers and downers. Enjoys being slow and body mimicking the slur of his words with alcohol. Enjoys the feel-good-thrum pot gives. Likes to take Adderall and will smoke clove cigarettes shipped from Europe, more enthralled with the taste and smell than the push of nicotine. Enjoys the sharp pinch of getting a new piercing. Enjoys the soreness of a new tattoo. Enjoys rolling against silk when his skin is raw and throbbing in pain. Masochistic glutton who sprawls out in a sea of gorgeous fabrics and stunning colors. Enjoys the way people look and hound after him — ah that’s love. They all love him. 

But Sam is far different than he. He’s enamored over knowledge, literature and justice. Lucifer wants to be more than a pretty face to Sam to be gazed upon. The young Winchester always treats him well, shyly commenting on his looks, asking about classes and hobbies when Lucifer isn’t swarmed by his clique and family, and always seeming to be genuinely interested in him. It makes him feel good and he knows that while others may whisper behind his back about his clothes, Sam’s the one who is admiring him for being him. It’s nice and new, ignoring the hisses by his siblings that tangling with someone so low on the food chain would only bring disgrace. That to go ahead and fuck him and get done with it. Sam’s just hitting on him to just get in his pants, they remind, and it makes the blond seethe. 

Sam doesn’t see him like that. He knows it. He knows he’s not a one night stand in Sam’s eyes. 

So Lucifer makes an effort to find him, offering to study together even though they’re in separate grades. Sam always gives him this look of awe and wonder when he talks about his studies and the paper he’s working on, and it makes Lucifer beam with pride. He likes sitting next to Sam and helping him with his homework as he worries his lip. He likes the way that he can let his guard fall and Sam doesn’t abuse it. He likes getting into friendly arguments over symbolism in literary works. Sam makes him feel comfortable in his own skin and it might just be the most addicting drug he’s ever tasted.

Lucifer decides to let Sam be aware of his life outside of school. He tells Sam one day that his family and himself throw wild parties at their estate. Booze. Drugs. Sex. It’s nothing but an inn of debauchery. He expects the Winchester to run at the sound of that or make a face at the blond’s lifestyle. That suddenly Lucifer lost all his appeal because of it. But Sam doesn’t judge him or flee. He only smiles and thinks the best of him. 

But Sam doesn’t like him. He doesn’t touch him or kiss him. Doesn’t try to get physical with him. It leaves the blond at a loss. Surely if Sam liked him he’d do the following. All the others did. That is how they show their interest and affection. The ones who last longer than a week is when it is love. The wanting, touching, kissing and fucking on repeat is what love looks like. But Sam only smiles and gives sweet compliments. Lucifer enjoys it all. It’s fresh and comforting. It makes him more confidant in himself. Strong and far more invincible than usual but… He wants Sam to like him. 

Ruby teases that he has a schoolboy’s crush on a dork during lunch one day. The others laugh as the blond shoots them down with steely looks. They never tease him about Sam again, especially when they find out Ruby had to be rushed to the hospital for a dislocated shoulder later that day. That’s when Sam can’t find Lucifer. 

Sam finds him in the parking lot smoking pot behind his car, wearing high-waisted shorts with dark blue tights, a loose-fitted blouse and hair in a messy array. The younger male can already see the blond is irritated by the tendon pushing out of his neck. 

“Hi, Lucifer,” Sam shoulders his backpack, the blond lifting his eyes and a smile pushing on his lips. He moves to get rid of the joint in his hand but Sam shakes his head. “It’s okay. I’m not bothered by it,” Sam interjects, something softer settling on the blond’s face. “Are you..okay? I didn’t see you at the library today.” 

“Rough day. Just needed some time to think by myself,” Lucifer replies, making sure to blow the smoke away from Sam. Lucifer doesn’t know why the others think Sam’s dorky looking. He has pleasant cheekbones, eyes that always seem to be changing from deepest of greens to sun-kissed browns, large hands and an attractive nose. He wants to tell Sam that he’s handsome, but that — in retrospect — might be seen as uncool by the others. He’s still unsure whether Sam is actually interested in him or not — 

_This is ridiculous._ If he wants to solve this issue, there’s only one way to do so. 

“Sorry. Hope you feel better,” Sam returns gently.

Lucifer takes a final drag before flicking the stub onto the ground, letting smoke slip past his teeth. He can feel his stupid idea taking flight. “Do you want to head on over to my place? I can give you a ride home, afterwards,” the blond proposes and Sam gives a jerky nod. 

Sam didn’t know what to expect. He really likes Lucifer but talking to the older male makes him so damn nervous. It makes his chest feel flushed and Dean always teases him about it. That he always gets awkward around pretty people. Lucifer’s different though. He always looks beautiful, has a nice laugh, is incredibly smart and has confidence that cannot be replicated. Sam wants to only treasure their shared moments together and the idea of getting to see where he lives — his private space — sounds like a nice step forward. 

The ride is shared with easy smiles and talking about music. They like the same bands and Lucifer sings out shamelessly along, voice stunning. Sam soaks it all in until both are singing together, Sam’s ears pink with embarrassment and yet exhilarated. Maybe they’ll get to watch some TV at his place and he could sit close, let their arms brush. Maybe they’ll get to the holding hands part, and already Sam can hear Dean howling with laughter at how third grade he is with others. He really hopes his hands don’t get sweaty if they do hold hands. 

So it comes as a sharp shock when he exits the bathroom in Lucifer’s room, half an hour later, to find Lucifer nearly naked. 

Lucifer’s sprawled out on his bed, wearing just his tights sans underwear. Sam can see the thick curve of his cock, trapped under blue fabric. Fingers curl around it, slowly tugging on the heavy length and all Sam can do is swallow. The older male is breathtaking to take in, lipstick reapplied and this shade looks like blood. It looks like someone dipped their thumb in blood and applied it to the blond’s lips. Blue eyes are heavy lidded, light bouncing off ice trapped in his irises. His pale chest rises and falls, left nipple pierced and the makings of a tattoo trying to crawl from underneath his back onto his side. 

“Are you just going to watch me, Sam?” comes the rumbling purr, rough and low. Reminding Sam that despite the perfectly constructed being lying on the bed, there’s something dangerous and wild underneath blemish-free skin. Lucifer arches his hips before settling down, eyes closing as he gives an understanding sigh, “That’s okay. I like being watched.” 

The blond moves his fingers to his mouth, slipping a digit in as he increases his pace. Sweet noises leaves Lucifer, airy and melodic. Sam can only dumbly stare at him.

Sam’s certain his skin is melting from the blush burning his skin. His legs are locked and he’s frozen in place, watching Lucifer suck on his long fingers as his other hand works his cock through the fabric of the tights. He can see Lucifer’s ribs when his body arches and writhes. He can see the sweat beginning to collect on his collarbone and how skin is rouge around the tips of his ears, cheeks and neck as he pants out. The wet stain on the tights is expanding where the tip of Lucifer’s is cock brushes and pushes against. Even from where he’s standing he can see the distinct details of Lucifer’s cock, wet material clinging onto the tip, hugging the base of the head. Sam imagines Lucifer’s cock is the same color of his cheeks, flushed red and pink.

He can feel his own arousal trapped within his jeans. Lucifer sees it, too, but he doesn’t coax or ask him to come to bed with him. He waits patiently, as if hoping he’ll come on over. Lucifer takes his wet fingers out of his mouth, spreads his legs wide and rubs the slicked digits across his covered entrance. It requires pushing against the material of the tights, but Lucifer makes sure not to break fabric, instead languidly rubbing in circles. With a stuttering whine, Lucifer’s hips shakily lift from the bed as his orgasm pulls greedy gulps of air and noises out of him. The stain has expanded even further and Sam’s not sure how he’s still standing. This is all moving so fast for him and he can only feel intimidated. 

Lucifer carefully slides his tights down, exposing his cock that’s smeared with cum and as pink as Lucifer’s tongue. Sam fights off the urge to touch himself, instead keeps his hands into tight fists as he watches the blond scoop the mess with his fingers and lick it off. It just seemed as if he would be intruding if he let his hand drift down to palm his erection. Just seemed too soon and too fast. The rebellious teen on the bed is purring and humming in delight as he cleans himself up. The delicacy of the actions only makes Lucifer look regal and pampered. 

It takes a few minutes before the blond slides off the bed, awarding him with a smile, and moving towards him. There’s arms wrapped around him, bare hips slotting against him. Sam tastes Lucifer when the blond kisses him. There’s a small sound trapped in the Winchester’s throat, Sam’s instantly pushing himself away, shaking his head and giving out a shocked, “N-No, stop. No, I…I don’t want to do this.” 

Lucifer recoils immediately, shoulders dropping as if to make himself smaller. The blond looks mortified and embarrassed all at once, rushing out an apology. “I’m so sorry, Sam. I thought…” he trails off before rubbing his face, smearing eyeliner and eyeshadow.

“It’s…it’s okay,” Sam heaves out shakily, “I…I think I need to go home now.” 

Lucifer nods and mumbles about just getting some clothes. Lucifer feels stupid, angrily scrubbing the makeup off his face after pushing his way into his bathroom. Of course Sam wasn’t interested. The blond throws on a loose shirt and sweatpants, craving for a scalding, hot shower to burn the shame off his skin. He just thought Sam liked him and with everyone else he’s been with, how you express to someone you truly like them was always made explicitly clear. 

The ride back is awkward. The both of them are sitting and shifting in discomfort in their seats until the car comes to a halt in front of Sam’s house. Sam mumbles his thanks for the ride, pushing open the door before he stops. Sam closes it and twists in his seat with a huff, staring at the blond who is white knuckling the steering wheel. 

“Lucifer… Look. I just — what happened back there — ” Sam heaves out, desperate to talk about this, but Lucifer feels only shame tighten in his throat. He feels like a fool and he’s not in the mood for pity.

Lucifer is quick to cut in, reiterating quietly, “Sam, it’s my fault. I’m really sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“No, no — look,” the Winchester shakes his head, Lucifer deciding to finally face the brunette, “I really like you but that was too fast for me. I…I mean, we haven't even held hands yet. Just…I want to take it slow with you. And make…um…when we get, you know, there special. I think you’re really great and you’re really…really beautiful and I was wondering if we could just…go to a movie or something.” 

He couldn’t believe it. Sam likes him. The blond can feel his face split into a wide and relieved smile. “Are you asking me out on a date, Winchester?” Lucifer asks and Sam’s face goes red, giving a jerky nod.

“Y-yes. Just…can we take this slower?” 

“Okay, absolutely, I can do that for you. You tell me when you want to do this,” Lucifer agrees, watching Sam grin at him before he’s fumbling with the door and nearly tumbling out. The blond can only watch Sam fondly as he grabs his backpack, closing the door after him. With a quick afterthought, he rolls down the window and calls out, “Oh and Sam… I want what’s between us to be special, too.” Sam’s giving him that breathless smile, again, with an eager nod. 

Lucifer watches Sam wave at him before disappearing inside of his house. He can’t help but beam in his seat, relieved and amazed at the information given to him. He thinks he finally is starting to understand what love is really made out of.

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
